Shattered Peace
by TheGeneralIdea
Summary: Set fifteen years after the final episode and totally disreguarding the movie, a series of monsterous homunculi are attacking the world. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

[AN: Um, this is my first try at a fanfic, ever, it's supposed to be loosely related to Fullmetal Alchemist, I know it's probably a bit or a lot cheesey and if it is, flame me and I'll stop writing I promise, but if you like it I can keep going. Oh and Breac is pronounced like Break.

Chapter One: Flesh Wounds

I found myself sitting outside the dressing room of the Gap inside of my favorite mall. It seemed like an eternity of waiting and waiting on my guest to try the dumb outfit on. All I could do to pass the time was mess with my long black bangs, my fingers dancing through them and holding them in front of my eyes so I could watch as I braided them to pass the infinite time. I puffed air out and blew the bangs from my eyes, just then he burst from the dressing room wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and no shirt, looking to me.  
"Hey Breac how do they look, are they too tight?" He asked with a broad enthusiasm about him, his green tinted hair flowing down to his waist in odd spike like hangings. He had a smirk on his face, not really wanting to try jeans on just wanting to show off to me his torso.

I sighed. "Envy, they look exactly like the other 200 pairs of jeans you have in your closet back home." I didn't even give him the courtesy of looking at anything but the jeans.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes "Well I tried to get these in a lighter shade of blue, since I thought the other ones were a bit too flashy. Thanks for noticing." He complained.

"Envy…" I looked up into his eyes sincerely, my soft yellow eyes locking with his. "There's something I need to tell you, you take me on all these trips to the mall and you try on clothes and I like that, so… Envy what I need to say is…"

He blushed and looked down at me, leaning a little bit closer to me as I spoke. "Breac, you don't have to say anymore…I…"

I kept a straight face and said "Envy…you're so gay." He almost fell backwards into the dressing room again and I laughed under my breath. I stood up and looked at him "Put your clothes on I still have that dentist appointment at three…" I started to walk to the door of the dressing room, and as my hand touched the doorknob, the cold metal against my fingers a loud crash broke the noon air, I jerked open the door to find the mall being ripped apart by a large, disfigured, flesh colored creature. It looked like a giant spider with only four arms, each one a huge muscular looking human arm with hands extending at the wrist to give it footing and traction. Between two of the arms was a disfigured head with only one eye and a socket where an eye should be. The mouth was deformed; every time it opened it looked like someone was pulling apart a pair of tongs with glue stuck between the teeth of them, flesh dissolving and reforming with its movements.

"Breac, is that…?" Envy stuttered, gazing as the monster pile of flesh grasped one of the store customers in its gigantic hand. Without comic book hesitation or that evil little delay between the acquisition and disposal of civilians that gives the superhero time to save the distressed human, the monster consumed her, and the human cries left the air never to be heard again.

I stared at it, my eyes trembling. "Envy, I'm not sure but… I think that's a rogue." My deep yellow eyes searched the body of the creature looking for assurance, and then I found it. A large, yet disfigured Oroborus on the monster's bicep. "Yeah, that's a rogue alright…"

"What!?" Envy growled and got into position to attack. "Didn't we destroy the source of those things?"

I didn't take stance, I grabbed Envy's arm and ran. "You can't fight it on your own, Envy. Let's regroup at Ed's house and then we'll think of how to stop it…"

As we ran the memories flashed through my mind. Fifteen years ago, after the defeat of the homunculi and Envy's banish into the gate, a Rogue Alchemist appeared and began to make homunculi. He didn't make them from his own grief or sorrow; he made them out of curiosity and didn't lose any part of himself with each creation. Without the proper care from the Seven Deadly Sins these abominations never took human form, or, no proper human form. They grew large and instead of devouring the stones they ate humans whole, souls fueling their existence. Ten years ago, after multiple hard battles the great alchemist Alphonse Elric, brought his brother back through the gate, from that world into ours. However, with his brother Edward followed Envy, who was stuck inside the gate between the two worlds. Edward Elric and Envy's reunion was put on hold by one of the new homunculi, referred to as "Rogues," and the two fought together to destroy the beast and all others like it. They tracked down the alchemist responsible and battled him to the death, however, in the process Alphonse's wife, Winry was killed.

After the battle, Ed secretly gathered red stones and prepared to bring Winry back as a homunculus. During the transmutation he lost his renewed arm and leg, a price he was willing to pay. I was born from the transmutation of Winry, fed red stones until I assumed human form and I was named "Breac." I don't know why the expected me to resemble Winry in any way, I didn't even feel the same as she did in most apects. I ran off and found Envy, and we've lived together for ten years. Since then Envy's actually become civilized…somewhat…and able to blend in with public crowds. Until today we've lived undisturbed, until today when that abomination shattered our peace…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Broken Bones

I continued to run, blessed with incredible speed and agility we approached Ed's house in no time. As we reached Resembool we were stopped by a large group of people that were huddled around the train station. We tried to peak around and over to see what was going on but the crowd was too thick. Envy hopped off my back suddenly and headed for Ed's house, still shirtless and still mad. Ignoring the crowd I followed him to the Rockbell residence, but I went no further than the door. Every time I try to enter that house I get these memories, memories that aren't mine.

Envy banged on the door "Hey pipsqueak open up!" he shouted. He waited patiently for about two seconds before opening the door himself and breaking the padlock, leaving him standing in front of a confused Alphonse. "Hey tin man where's your brother?" Envy demanded.

"I'm not tin man anymore, I have skin now!" Al debated to Envy. Though, he may as well be arguing with a rock because the chances that Envy actually heard him were less than fifteen percent. As he opened his mouth to argue further he saw me standing outside and immediately went silent, stepping aside and letting Envy into the residence. "Winry…" he muttered after Envy had left to search for Ed.

"I'm not Winry, Alphonse. My name is Breac and I may resemble your late wife but I share none of her feelings. Not even the ones for you." I said coldly. The one thing I couldn't stand about visiting Resembool was Al's constant obsession with me. I heard a loud crash upstairs, followed by some yelling. All I could make out were the words "ant", "runt", "feet tall" and "pea sized." Though, from this I could surmise that Envy had found Ed.

After about 10 minutes Envy and Ed came through the front door, and led me outside of the house. I explained to Ed about what we saw at the mall and he looked between us, almost confused.

"So… let me get this straight, you just left it there?" He blinked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded, tilting my head some.

"You left a rogue in a heavily populated area… unattended?"

"So?" Envy and I responded in unison.

"You left hundreds of innocents in danger."

"So?" Again, in unison.

"You just left it to wreak havoc on that city."

"So?"

"You homunculi are all the same…" He sighed "You just can never grasp the basic cost of human life…" Ed looked over at me, examining me. His eyes trailed up and down.

I glared at him as I figured out that he was staring "Something you're looking at runt?" I growled.

"No…no nothing like that, Breac… you just remind me so much of Winry" Ed said, defending his actions.

"Yeah and I bet the tight dress isn't a bad touch either!" Envy commented, reffering to the tight fitting, low cut black dress that I usually wore, since those were my original clothing.

I whacked Envy over the head. "This is no time for that, if you can joke about my attire later, right now we have a rogue that needs to be taken care of. If we don't stop it, we'll eventually be sniffed out by it."

Envy rubbed the spot I hit "Yeah since devouring you or I would give it more power than thousands of humans would."

Ed interrupted sharply. "Wait, what!? That thing is following you? What the hell were you guys thinking coming here; we're not that far from multiple densely populated areas, it could kill thousands!"

"So?" Envy and I responded together.

"Gahhhh you two are hopeless!" Ed complained, standing up and throwing his jacket over him, stretching his automail and preparing for battle. "Envy, put a shirt on and get ready to fight… Breac, um… do you mind just changing into something a little less revealing I mean, I…" Ed was interrupted by a sharp whack to the head.

"Dammit is that all you two think about?" I sighed and marched off to go change, just to shut them up.

Little did I know I didn't have time for such comforts, the creature was already close to Resembool, too close, leaving us with too little time…


End file.
